


Imposters

by queenpierrot



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: He had heard, once, about another ship whose crew were slaughtered and forever the idea that it might happen was planted under his skin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Imposters

Will shot up in his bed with a start to the sound of beeping, gasping for air, his shirt soaked in sweat. He threw off his blanket as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, rubbing his face then running a hand through his hair. He turned off his alarm and groaned.

His mind flashed the image of the scleras of familiar maroon eyes turning black, before he shook his head.

It was a dream.

He had heard, once, about another ship whose crew were slaughtered and forever the idea that it might happen was planted under his skin.

He stood and pulled off his shirt, tossing it into a hamper before doing the same to his boxers. He stepped into his shower and started to wash up quickly, knowing there was work to be done.

Lately the ship seemed to have more and more issues. Will knew it was probably just in his head, but if he had to be perfectly honest, he felt like someone was sabotaging them. The lights had shuttered twice this week and the oxygen regulators depleted once as well. Fixing old wiring was one thing but those were hard to ignore.

Will dried himself and pulled on fresh boxer and shirt before putting on his dark green suit and helmet. It was regulation to wear your suit when not in your private room, in case you had to travel outside the ship at a moment's notice. That didn't stop any of them from keeping their visors open, however.

Will went to the cafeteria and saw Beverly and Brian sitting at a table, Jimmy getting food. Will joined Jimmy at what was a glorified vending machine, looking to him from the corner of his eye, "Morning Jimmy."

"Morning Will. Eager for your five star meal?" The man in the teal suit joked as he grabbed his wrapped food.

"Absolutely thrilled." Will chuckled, selecting a frozen sandwich that would need to be heated up in a microwave.

Oh, how he missed hot food that didn't come from a microwave.

Jimmy made his way over to sit next to their yellow and black suited crewmates as Will popped his sandwich in the microwave and set the time then waited. Soon with a chime it was ready and he made his way over.

"Have you guys noticed the ship seemed to be in need of more repairs than usual lately?" He asked as he sat down.

Beverly, dressed in her yellow suit, shook her head. "Not particularly? I mean there were the lighting incidents and the oxygen incident."

Brian swallowed the food he was chewing on, dressed in black, turning to Will, "Those all happened in one month but we've had worse."

Will nodded, "Yeah you're probably right."

Beverly pulled a napkin from the dispenser in the center of the table and wiped her mouth and hands before standing, grabbing her trash, "Don't get so worried, Will. You stress too much."

Will chuckled, "You're still probably right." He watched as she threw out her trash and left the room. Soon Brian finished and left as well, and eventually Jimmy.

Will finished his sandwich and threw out his trash, and when he turned around he gasped in surprise as hands grabbed his shoulders to keep him from running into the white suited body.

"Hello, Will."

"Jesus, Hannibal. You scared me." He said, his heart racing in his chest as he looked into the maroon eyes.

The older crewmate chuckled and let Will's shoulders go, "I apologize. I simply had meant to prevent us from collision."

"Finishing up night shift?" Will asked, though he knew the answer. Himself, Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy were the daytime crewmates. Hannibal, Jack, Abigail, Freddie, and Matthew were the nighttime crewmates.

Hannibal nodded. "Another extraordinary day." He commented with his lip twitching to almost a smirk.

Will laughed, "Oh I bet. See you around, Hannibal." He said as he waved, walking away.

"Goodbye, Will."

Will went to the electrical room and started doing his daily checks. The wiring in three of the panels were bad, so he started to replace them. It was a tedious effort more than anything.

Then he checked the computer and noticed there were files that needed to be manually uploaded across the ship, making Will groan. He'd be running back and forth to Admin for the next couple hours over this nonsense. He sighed and made his way down the corridors to Admin to get the data on a flash drive, before making his way back. When he got back to electrical, he dropped the flash drive in shock.

Beverly was on the floor, her yellow suit stained red.

Will stood there staring in disbelief for a few seconds before running over to check her vitals, but the multiple stab wounds had done their job. She was gone. Shakily, he pressed and held the communication button on his helmet, trying to keep his voice even, "Crew, I have to report a body. Beverly was found dead in electrical." He let go of the communication button and waited for the response.

It didn't take long.

Chaos erupted over his communicator as everyone talked over each other in shock and grief as Will stared numbly at Beverly's lifeless face. He pressed the communication button again, "Can someone come help me get her body to medbay?" He said, then repeated a little more forcefully when no one answered him-- everyone else still talking over each other.

"I'll be right there, Will." He barely heard Hannibal say over the jumbled words. Will nodded quietly, sitting on the ground next to the body, pulled his knees up and waited.

Hannibal was there about five minutes later and he carefully picked up Beverly bridal style. Will's lip twitched into a frown; he was smaller and not as strong as the older man, that fact all too obvious in this moment as they silently walked to medbay together.

Hannibal laid her down on one of the medical beds carefully. Jimmy, the daytime medic, ran over to the two of them with his face distorted in horror. "I can't believe this really happened to Beverly, this is horrible."

Will and Hannibal both nodded, "A dark and tragic end for the brilliant Miss Katz, indeed." Hannibal commented. Will looked to him and grimaced when he saw that some of her blood was now on the torso of his white suit.

Jimmy nodded solemnly, "I'll take care of everything from here, you two. Thanks for bringing her."

Will and Hannibal both nodded and left, Hannibal looking to Will "Try not to be overcome with grief. You still have duties to the ship to ensure the survival of the remaining crew." He said, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Will nodded, "Yeah, thanks. Get some sleep if you can." He said before they parted ways.

Will went back to electrical and picked the flash drive up off the floor, stepping around Beverly's blood to get to the computer in that room to start to upload the data. He let out a shaky sigh and ran his hand though his hair, looking back over his shoulder with paranoia, before hearing the completion chime. He pulled the flash drive out and walked into the corridor.

He made his way down to weapons next, putting the flash drive into the computer there to upload the files. He waited for a few minutes before hearing the completion chime, before leaving the room.

He was about to enter navigation when his nose caught the now familiar coppery scent of blood and he rushed in, only to find Jack slumped in the chair with his throat torn out, blood down the front of his blue suit. It looked dry, he had been dead for a few hours.

Will's hand shook as he pressed the communication button again, "Crew, I need to report another body. Jack is dead in navigation. I need help bringing him to medbay."

Chaos ensured again, but this time it was Brian who volunteered to help. Will waited ten minutes for Brian to get there and when he did, Brian hooked his hands under Jack's armpits while Will got Jack's legs.

"This is fucking nuts, Will. Two people dead, in one day? And not natural causes either." Brian said as they carried the lifeless body to medbay.

Will grimaced as they turned into medbay, laying Jack's body on one of the beds. He looked over and saw that Beverly's body was no longer on the bed Hannibal had laid her on.

"She's in the ship's morgue, Will." Jimmy said as he came over, answering Will's unspoken question as he rubbed the back of his neck while he stood next to Jack.

Will looked to Jimmy and nodded, "Makes sense. Did you contact her family back home yet?"

Jimmy nodded as he went to the cabinet and got gloves on, turning back to Brian and Will. "Did either of you see anything?"

They both shook their heads, Will speaking up, "I found him, but he looks like he's been dead for a while."

Jimmy hummed as he inspected the body, "I'll have to look into it further but it's likely it happened last night."

Will and Brian looked to each other for a moment before looking back to Jimmy. "You guys should get back to your duties. Be careful though. There's definitely something suspect going on in this ship."

They two of them nodded and left, going their separate ways to work on their respective tasks.

Eventually the day came to an end and as Will was going to get food from the cafeteria, he saw Matthew Freddie and Abigail heading towards him the corridor.

"Hey guys, you heard about Jack and Beverly right?" Will asked as they all made their way to the vending machine.

Matthew and Freddie both nodded, but Abigail frowned and shook her head. "What's going on?"

Will looked to the youngest crewmate in pink and frowned, "I don't know how to say this, but they're both dead. I found both of them during my shift today."

Abigail gasped in shock, her hand going to cover her mouth in horror, "That's awful!"

Will nodded as he chose his food before getting out of the way for Matthew and Freddie to choose. "Yeah. You've got to be careful on your shift tonight."

Matthew gave a lopsided grin as he sat with his food, his green eyes and pale skin stark contrast to his red suit, "Maybe we should be careful of you tonight, Mister Graham, you found both the bodies didn't you?"

Freddie looked between them as she ate, her lime green suit clashing terribly with her fire red hair. "Honestly I think you're both unhinged. I can't wait to be safe in the lockable medbay."

Will rolled his eyes and looked to Abigail as they ate, always having felt a paternal instinct with the younger crewmate, "Promise me, Abigail, you won't get distracted."

The girl nodded, "I'll be okay, Will."

They all finished their food and went their separate ways, Will heading to his room now that his shift was over. Idly, he wondered why Hannibal wasn't eating at dinner, but decided he might have started his shift early. Once he got back to his room, Will took his helmet and suit off before climbing into bed

Two hours later, he was woke suddenly from the beep of the communication line and Freddie's frantic voice, "I was on my way to the cafeteria and I found Abigail bleeding out, I need help, I can't keep pressure on the wound and move her to medbay at the same time. Please, someone come quick!"

Will's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, throwing his suit and helmet on before running out his room and down the corridors, shouting Freddie's name over and over.

"Will, over here!" Freddie was kneeling in front of Abigail, who was shuddering and sprawled out on the ground with her throat cut open.

Will dropped to his knees beside her and gently scooped her up with a grunt, Freddie keeping her hold like a vice. Together the two made their way to medbay where a half-asleep Jimmy was waiting.

"I heard the comm and came running, Freddie," the teal crewmate said.

Will laid Abigail on one of the beds and stepped back, Jimmy immediately started trying to help Freddie. Will watched with frantic eyes as the two medics worked on the nineteen year old, but after twenty minutes her body went still and her eyes went lifeless. Jimmy and Freddie both took a step back, their suits covered in her blood, their heads hung quietly.

Will's eyes widened and he cursed, turning and storming out of medbay only to slam right into Hannibal when the door opened.

"Will, is Abigail okay?" The older man asked, looking nervously into the room.

"She's gone, Hannibal." Will said quietly, before pushing past the other man. He needed to get back to bed and rest, not that he thought sleep would come tonight.

When Will was almost back to his room he heard the distant sound of metal clatter and looked over, only to see Matthew down the hall climbing out of a vent.

"Matthew?" He called out confusion.

Matthew stilled, before looking to him with a lopsided grin, "You weren't supposed to see that, Mister Graham." He said in a sing-song voice.

Will frowned more, but his eyes widened as Matthew turned towards him, his red suit stained with even darker red. He took a step back nervously as Matthew started stalking towards him, before turning around and running.

"It's Matthew! Matthew was covered in blood climbing out of a vent! I need help!" Will shouted frantically into the communicator as he ran down the corridors, turning towards admin only to slam into Hannibal and fall back on his behind. He groaned and looked up to the broader man with relief. "Hannibal, Matthew is the one attacking everyone." He said quickly as the older man helped him up.

It was only then that he realized that Hannibal had more blood on his suit than just what should have been there from colliding into Will the two times that night.

Will hesitantly looked up to the older man, "Hannibal, why are you covered in blood?"

Hannibal smiled and cupped Will's cheek with one hand, "Freddie and Jimmy were a bit on the messy side to take care of in the medbay, I'm afraid."

Will's eyes widened and he started to tremble as Hannibal put his other hand on the other side of Will's face.

"Goodbye, Will."

_**Crack.** _

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me in a dream I had to do it... Let me know what you think!


End file.
